


Kaulana

by Rose Zanini (rosecallaghan)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecallaghan/pseuds/Rose%20Zanini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team is sitting in a bar when Kono introduces them to a contest where everyone is supposed to name the most famous person they've met. A quick one shot with a touch of SEAL Steve whump.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaulana

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this one scene stuck in my head. And well, let's just say, my muse got wind of a bigger story and here we are. 
> 
> I am not at all a medical professional of some sorts. Sorry if I made any blatant (or discreet) mistakes. 
> 
> Also, I took some liberties with the celebrities in this story. I don't really know much about them, so I can't tell if this behaviour would suit them. I thought so. I'm sorry if it insulted anyone or anything. Didn't mean to. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I don't make any profit with this, you know the deal.
> 
> PS: Title means 'Famous'

“So who's the most famous person you have ever met, Kono?” Danny asked. They were sitting in a bar, trying to relax after successfully finishing a case. Kono had just introduced them to a contest where everybody told the story of how they had met a famous person. She had also mentioned a bunch of rules that Steve couldn't remember. The only one he did remember was that you, because of some reason that he didn't quite understand, had to tell the story from a third person view. Whoever won didn't have to pay for drinks for a month.

“David Tennant.” She answered.

“Who?” Danny asked. Kono burst out in a laughter that could only be described as maniac. Steve only snorted. Danny looked totally and utterly confused by this reaction. He looked at Steve for help.

“Some back up, partner?” He asked.

“David Tennant played the Doctor in the British television show Doctor Who.” Steve answered.

“Oh. Ooh. So that's why it was so funny.” Danny said when he finally got it.

“So, cus, give us the story behind that one.” Chin said.

“It's not much of a story, but sure. And remember the rules, no interrupting.” She answered. The others nodded.

Kono was surfing the wave expertly, rocking it actually. Then, suddenly, someone dropped in on her wave. You just don't do that, a person's wave is her turf. So afterwards, on the beach, she went and confronted him about it.

“Hey, you over there!” She shouted. The man who had dropped in on her wave turned around. And Kono felt her jaw drop.

“David Tennant?” She asked unbelievably. He seemed surprised that she actually recognized him by name.

“Yes?” He asked. She still hadn't recovered from the surprise.

“Is it really you?” She asked. He laughed and nodded.

“Yep. The one and only.” He said with his awesome Scottish accent. Okay so maybe you couldn't really make out the Scottish accent in that sentence, but Kono knew it was there.

“You dropped in on my wave. You don't do that around here. It was my turf. And it is totally awesome to meet you by the way.” Kono said. He laughed again.

“Okay, I'll try to remember that next time.” He said, turned around and left.

“Okay, that's it, guys” Kono said. Danny snorted.

“So your celebrity is a British actor that nobody knows of?” He asked.

“That is so not true! There are many people who would kill to meet David Tennant!” She answered.

“If you say so.” He said disbelievingly.

“Well if yours is so much better, you go!” Kono answered with a mischievous grin.

“Okay then. Why do we have to do this from a third person's view again, Kono?”

“Because it is a rule. And because it sounds ridiculous.” She answered slyly.

Danny was standing in the queue to the concert. He didn't really remember what band it was that was playing right then, the event that follows here was what he remembered for a very long time.

He bumped in to someone, causing the person to drop their drink, and turned to apologize to the stranger. 'Cause that's what nice people do, Steven. Anyway. He, too, felt his jaw drop when he saw who this “stranger” was.

“I'm so sorry. Here, let me buy you a new...” He managed to say before he realized who was standing before him. The otherwise very eloquent detective couldn't remember what he was about to say.

“It's okay, man.” Bon Jovi said. Yes, it was Bon Jovi! Stop rolling your eyes at me, Steven.

“You're... You're Bon Jovi.” The detective said, pointing out the obvious.

“That's me, yeah.” He answered, not seeming confused by the detective's loss for words at all. But he didn't know Danny, and he probably experienced something like this every day.

“Can I please get an autograph? I am a huge fan of yours.” Danny said and reached Bon Jovi a pen and a piece of paper that he found in his jacket.

“Yeah, sure.” The other man answered. He signed the paper, gave it and the pen back to Danny and smiled at him before he turned around and left.

Steve smiled at his partner's way of telling a story. His hands were flying everywhere and the small comments in between amused Steve immensely.

“What are you smiling at, you big goof? You surprised that I've actually met someone as famous as him?” Danny said.

“Nah. I'm not surprised at all, partner. But so far, I've beaten you all.” He answered with a grin.

“I'm sure you have, Steven. How do you even beat Bon Jovi? Have you met the president or something?” Danny said, his hands still moving furiously. Steve only smiled again.

“Why don't you go first, Chin, to keep up the tension?” Steve said and winked at Chin who complied.

Chin was at work. As usual. He was patrolling with his partner, John McGarrett, just like every other day. So just like they always did when they saw speeding cars, they pulled a car over that was going far too fast. Chin couldn't even remember the make and model of the car, but it was some kind of a sports car.

Out came a Latino girl who had dyed her hair pink. Light pink. She had some weird assembly of clothes on, a skirt that was far too short and a tank top that showed far too much skin.

“No cus! You never told me about this! Please don't tell me you met Nikki Minaj!” Kono roared with laughter.

“Shh! No interrupting!” Danny said. Chin continued with his story.

“Do you even know who I am?” The girl asked. John looked at Chin who shook his head.

“No ma'am, I don't.” He answered.

“I am Nikki Minaj.” She said loudly, almost screaming. John once again looked at Chin who, once again, shook his head.

“I still have no idea who you are, ma'am, and neither does my partner here. I do, however, know that you went 10 mph too fast.” Chin said. He could see that the girl was almost shaking with rage.

“What do you mean, you don't know who I am? Do you ever listen to the radio?” She asked.

“Sure do, ma'am, and so can you. In our nice little squad car over here.” Chin said, took her arm and led her to the cruiser. She didn't shut up about who she was for the whole ride to the precinct.

Kono was weeping tears from her face.

“That was priceless.” She said, still laughing.

“I agree. I think that tops my story.” Danny said. He arched an eyebrow at Steve.

“Now you, babe. Show us what you've got!” He said.

“Well it is classified. So I'm going to have to be very general in my description. I'm not going to tell you the names of the country or any people.” Steve said.

“Just start already, would you, babe?” Danny said impatiently.

Steve had been laying on this hill for hours when they finally came into his view. Two cars were moving fast. They were coming from different directions, on their way towards the meeting place in front of Steve. They were in a desert country so that was what was surrounding them. Open desert with two hills, one that Steve was laying on and another one just opposite from Steve. That hill had been cleared a few hours ago. As had the rest of the place. Basically everything that Steve could see from his hill, which was a whole lot, had been sweeped.

This meeting was very important. It was a meeting between his own president and the president of another country, held here in the country of said other president. They were meeting to discuss an alliance, the only problem being that the rebels in this country really did not want the meeting to take place. They were doing everything in their power to destroy the two president's plans. And that was, of course, why Steve was there. He was to protect both presidents at all costs. And he would. Of course. 

“You know it doesn't count to see the person through the scope of a sniper rifle, right?” Danny said.

“Shut up, Danny.” Kono said, curious to hear more.

The cars were moving closer. Suddenly, he had radio contact with the guards in the cars.

“I'm in position.” He said. His counterpart, another sniper from the other president's own country who was laying on the hill opposite Steve, was confirming his position as well.

“Roger that.” The team leader, another SEAL who was in the car with his president, said. Finally, the cars met. One guard exited each vehicle. They said some phrases that had been prepared beforehand and nodded at each other. The other doors opened and the two presidents finally met after weeks and weeks of preparation.

There was something wrong about this whole thing. Steve's gut told him that something was going to happen.

“Abort mission!” He screamed at the same time as a flash from the other hill alerted him that the other sniper had fired a shot. A mere moment later, he felt an excruciating pain in the left side of his stomach. He quickly pushed the pain away and trained his weapon on the place where he had seen the flash while calculating the wind velocity and other factors that would affect his shot. Preparing for the recoil, he squeezed the trigger when he saw a head appearing in his sight. The head exploded in a cloud of red blood.

“Seriously, Steve! Do you have to be so graphic? And did you have to pick a story where you got shot?” Danny interrupted again.

“Trust me, it is worth it. May I continue now?” Steve said. Danny made some kind of hand movement that Steve interpreted as a yes.

Now that Steve could allow himself to feel pain again, he realized that something with very wrong. He was growing weaker with every second and knew that the bullet had hit something vital. He was losing a lot of blood, far too fast for his liking.

“Boss... That does not sound very good.” Kono said. One pointed look from both Chin and Steve shut her up again.

“Man down. I hit my mark. The other sniper turned on us.” He quietly reported while moving his weapon back into position, wondering why no one answered his report. A second later, he knew why. Ten men had appeared and had their guns pointed at the six guards and two presidents. Commander X, his CO, was looking in his direction as if he was trying to make Steve do something. Sweat was dripping down Steve's forehead as he tried to figure out a way to save both the two presidents and their guards while he still had time. He knew that he wouldn't be able to shoot anything soon, the blood loss was starting to take a toll on him.

He shot the man holding a gun to X's head first, knowing that the other man was the one who would be the most help. He just wished that there would have been a way to signal him what he was going to do. But X got the picture pretty soon and sprung into action. Steve smiled and moved his weapon to the man threatening his president. He felt no remorse squeezing the trigger, quickly moving to the other president's assailant. When he shot the third man, he knew that that was the last shot he would get off.

The pain in his stomach was too much and the blood loss was making his hands shake. He was afraid that he might shoot someone on his own team if he tried to shoot again.

“I'm down as well.” He whispered in his mic, hoping that X would hear him. He did.

“Smooth Dog? You okay?” He said, apparently not understanding what Steve was trying to say.

“No...” Steve answered, using his last energy before his hands that were applying pressure to the wound in his side went limp and his eyes closed.

“Hey Dog, you did good. Stay with me now, you hear me? Stay with me.” X said. Steve felt his eyes flutter open as he tried to follow the order. He faintly heard a helicopter coming closer.

Suddenly, X was right there with him. He quickly shoved away Steve's hands and applied pressure to the wound himself. Steve groaned.

“How'd you get here?” Steve slurred. X smiled at him.

“I knew you would fight. The president gave me a ride.” He answered smiling and pointed at a car that was standing a few metres away.

“He saw what you did and heard me talking to you so he decided to go up here and make sure his saviour was okay.” X said.

“Huh.” Steve said intelligibly. He felt his eyes go heavy and closed them.

“Stay with me, Dog. Help is coming. Just stay here.” X said. Steve once again tried to follow the order, but this time, he failed.

Steve took a look at his team. All of their eyes were trained on him, sympathy in all of them.

“Come on, boss. Continue. I wanna know how this goes.” Kono said and waved at him to start talking again.

The next time he woke up, a hand was clutching his. He immediately knew whose hand it was. Slowly, he opened his eyes.

“Hi there, Lieutenant.” He mumbled, smiling at her.

“Hello Commander.” She said, smiling back at him. She stroke some hair from him forehead.

“How long?” Steve asked.

“Too long. You almost died on me.” She answered. Steve gave her a look that must have made his irritation clearly because she smiled at him and said “Three days in Germany and then two days here.”

“Where are we?”

“We're in Washington.” She answered to which he said something incomprehensible.

“There is someone who has asked me to call him once you wake up. I did a few minutes ago, and I believe he's here now.” Cath said and let go of his hands.

“No, don't go.” Steve said and tried to take her hand again. But she stood up and kissed him on his forehead.

“I have to. I believe it would be inappropriate for me to stay.” She answered and smiled at him. “I'll be back.” She said and left the room.

A few seconds after she had closed the door, it opened again and a man in a black suit entered. He checked everything in the room.

“I am pretty sure no one is hiding in a bucket flowers.” Steve said sarcastically when the suited man checked there too. The man didn't even bother answering but opened a box of chocolate and looked in there too. At last, he stuck his head out the door.

“It's clear.” He said before holding the door open for someone to come in. Steve had to blink several times before he could believe what he saw. Quickly recovering from his surprise, he tried to salute the man as best he could, laying down in the hospital bed and all.

“At ease, sailor.”

“Mr. President. What an honour.” Steve said and looked unbelievingly at the man in front of him.

“Are you kidding me? The president came to visit you in the hospital? Are you freaking kidding me?” Danny said, clearly agitated. Steve just looked at him until Danny gave him a sign to continue once more.

“The honour is all mine, Commander. I wanted to thank you in person.” The president said.

“Thank me for what, sir? I was only doing my job.” Steve answered confusedly.

“Seriously boss? That is so you.” Kono said.

“I thought the rule was no interrupting. You two sure have done a lot of interrupting.” Steve responded.

“Sorry.” Kono mumbled, nursing her drink. Steve just smiled at her and continued.

“You were doing much more than your job, Commander. Not many men would have been able to do what you did, especially not with that wound of yours.” The man said.

“That's what I am trained to do, sir. It is my job as a SEAL to do better than most men.” Steve responded. He still couldn't believe that the president of the United States was here, in his hospital room.

“Sorry Steve, but really? It is your job to be better than most men? A little over the top maybe?” Danny said. Steve let out an exasperated sigh and continued without commenting.

“I know it is. What you did was still extraordinary. I am sure the Navy will reward you for your service. I am very grateful for what you did back there. You saved my life. Now I don't want to spoil your carrier as a SEAL so I am not going to officially thank you. But if you ever need anything Commander, you know where to find me.” The president said, turned around and left the room along with the suited men. Steve was left alone in his hospital bed, gaping.

“Now I am done. Do you two want to add anything?” Steve said and pointedly looked at Danny and Kono. Kono at least had the decency to look sheepish. Danny didn't.

“You win, boss.” Kono said. Chin nodded in agreement.

“The president of the Unites States owes you a favour? And you have never even mentioned this to us?” Danny said unbelievingly.

“No he doesn't. Not any more.” Steve said and winked at him.

“You've used it?”

“Yes I have, Danny.”

“How?” He asked, knowing what the answer was.

“That's classified.” Kono, Chin and Steve said at once.


End file.
